


On The Devil's Bed

by ruinsofathena



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action, Bikers, Blood, Comfort, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gun Violence, Lust, Sex, Sons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsofathena/pseuds/ruinsofathena
Summary: [happy lowman]welcome to the chaotic town of charmingwere bullets fly and one man knows a thousand places to bury a body. but, remember the most important thing about this town, is that you don't choose charming; charming chooses you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sons of Anarchy fanfiction, I haven't watched it in forever, sorry. I'll try and remember things clear, it is short as it is the first chapter or pre-chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy my oc; Blair

Blair couldn't believe the sight in her rear view mirror, multiple bikes roaring behind her as they slowly decreased the distance between her and them. Unable to think straight, she tensed at the darkly dressed men on Harley's as they passed her car by driving in the other lane. She watched one by one as the speed pass her, some flicking their attention to her car as they drove beside and then pass her. 

 

Sons of Anarchy, California. Blair read the writing sewn into the black leather, the ones that lingered at the back of the group gave her a better view of their cuts. Without warning, they revived their Harley's before speeding off and out of her sight. It was definitely a long lasting impression she would remember, she had never seen or surrounded herself with men clad in leather, riding Harley's. Blair did defiantly know a MC when she saw one, though she had only seen one to this day, she knew enough to spot the obvious indicators. 

 

And as sexy as it was too imagine what a night with some sexy and alluring biker could bring, her sexual frustration would have to be crushed and buried away. Sexy leather outlaws are a big no no, just trouble and heartbreak. 

 

Blair prayed she wouldn't cross paths with them as she passed the, Welcome to Charming. No doubt they would be there. This was suppose to be an easy move, and without a doubt she was hell bent on making sure she got a better life in the town of Charming than she did in Nevada. 

 

As she began to drive further into the town of Charming, she made herself forget about the brief view she got of the bikers and focused on the GPS guiding her towards her new home, and wondering what she was gonna do when she walked through the doors of her new home. The crying from her backseat turned her attention as she looked in her mirror at her baby strapped into the backseat, nice and safe in his car seat. 

 

"I know baby, were almost there, I promise." She cooed her son, his crying stopping after a few minutes before a small yawn sounded through the car. "This town is going to be good for us, better than Nevada, and mummy doesn't have to rely on him anymore baby, he won't ever hurt us again." Blair spoke, though her words were more directed to her than her 1-month old son. 

 

"You have reached your destination." The GPS spoke, Blair rolled into the driveway of their new home. Pulling the keys out of her and grabbing her son. She held the handle of the car seat as she unlocked the door, pushing it open with her hips and she moved inside. 

 

Everything was already set up for Blair and her son, furniture placed nicely around her house, bedrooms set up and the kitchen arranged. She only needed to decorate the house with their personal belonging, a few personal touches and some food to fill the barren cupboards and fridge. She hauled her son on to the couch, as she looked around the house, inspecting her new home as she carefully listened out for her son. When she slowly made her way through the kitchen, she noticed a single piece of folded paper pinned to her fridge and her name scribbled in bold black letters. 

 

Pulling it from the magnet, she sat down beside her son. Placing her hand on his stomach as she rubbed it with her thumb, unfolding the letter as well. 

 

For Blair, 

 

We moved everything you paid for into the house, all the power and Internet and cable are all set up, the guys came not so long after we set up the house. All the spare keys and garage key are in the top draw by the sink, my number and info is also there if you need it. Don't feel afraid to call me if you need, especially since your in a new town by yourself, I'm sorry about your mother, she's a good friend of mine and I want to make sure your okay.

 

I am going to be out of town for awhile before you come, I've left a spare key for you to mine if you need to stay at mine, if anything goes wrong call the number written in blue, his name is Wayne and he'll help you if you need. I look forward to seeing you and your son when I get back honey, take care and please don't feel afraid to call, 

 

Luann. 

 

Luann was the women her mother had trusted to help her set up a new life before she died, even helping her sort out her house before she arrived. She intended on thanking the women when she got the opportunity. 

 

Leaning into the soft gray couch, hand still on her son and her stomach grumbling out loud. Rolling her eyes Blair looked outside and saw the sun was still out. "I'm gonna unload the car baby, I won't be long and then we can go shopping." She breathed out, pushing herself off the couch and grabbing the car seat, she took her son to his room. 

 

As she walked into her sons room, she saw how Luann went the extra mile and decorated the room a bit more than she asked. A nice cot place sideways against the wall, a set of draws and a changing station on the right wall from the cot, the wall next to that held the door and then another set of draws with pull out boxes which was probably meant for toys, next to that was the closet she'd store majority of his things. 

 

His last wall had a set of windows with gray curtains and two-seater couch pushed against them, then a simple cushioned rocking chair that then sat between the couch and cot, a fluffy carpet in the middle of the room finished the look. She definitely needed to thank Luann. 

 

She carefully placed him in his cot, pulling the blanket that covered his car seat off and laid it over him. She ran a finger over his cheek before she left his room and headed straight back to the car to unpack their portable life items. 

 

\- - - 

"Your new here.." A female voice said from behind, Blair looked over her shoulder and saw an older women. "Sorry.." Blair said taken off guard by both women and the forwardness of the question. Her grip on the shopping trolley tighten as the women pushed her trolley so they now stood side by side. 

 

"I haven't seen you before and I'm a native here, how long have you been here." Tone laced with ignorance and confidence, Blair glared at her in her mind, not with her eyes. That could get her into trouble and this lady looked like a real bitch. "A few days, I'm Blair..." Keep it vague, Blair said to herself. 

 

"Gemma, cute baby..." She nodded her at her son, she moved so she stood by Blair, very closely to her side and Blair didn't know how to react besides watch her carefully and move her hand to cover her sons stomach. Clearly Gemma noticed as she raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry mama, I ain't gonna hurt him." She smiled down at him, pushing the blanket down to get a better look at him, as he lay buckled into the trolley baby seat. 

 

"What's his name," She knew she shouldn't of said anything, but sometime her walls come down when it came to her son. "Lennox." Gemma stroked his cheek softly with her finger. "Miss my kid being a baby, the baby smell and late night cuddles.." Gemma whispered. 

 

"Oh," Blair quietly whispered, maybe she was just a old women after all and nothing more. She didn't do anything as Gemma seemed taken with cooing her son as he calmly woke up, smiling at him as he yawned, rubbing the back of his hand against his face. "I need to leave, but nice talk Blair, cute son." 

 

And much like she had quickly pushed into Blair's space, she left fast as she walked to the counter paying for her groceries. "Weird lady." She giggled at Lennox, stroking the small tuff of black hair peaking from his hat. 

 

"Now, nappies.."

 

\- - -

a/n; 

I know it's really boring right now, but I need to slowly introduce the character Blair, I promise it'll get better. 

I honestly don't know why I gave Blair a kid, it just felt right to have a kid, I like the idea and I'm gonna explain why in certain chapters, but mainly as her moral compass, since charming is fucked up. 

[Not edited] 11.03.19


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter with no happy, i am sorry. but, i want blair to have a connection to the club in order for her and happy to meet and i still need to ease her into charming 
> 
>  
> 
> he will be in the next chapter, i promise

“Have you considered going full-time?”

 

Blair looked up at Doctor Knowles, dropping her pen on the board and leaning back in the chair. “Yeah, but my son..” Blair muttered off. She really did miss working in a Hospital full-time and spending her days helping people. She loved being a mother, but a full-time/single mother with a seven month old baby and a full-time job would wear her down - more than she already was. She was struggling being a part-time nurse. 

 

“What about him?” Tara questioned. 

 

“I’m having a hard time finding a carer who’s good with him..” Because he’s a picky shit, even at the age of seven months. “.. I’ve had two nannies quit and the last daycare couldn't handle him.”

 

Tara knew exactly what she meant. When Neeta had gone away for a vacation to Washington, Abel wasn’t easy to deal with for any replacement carer and even Gemma had a hard time watching him while working. Tara had to take a few weeks off before Neeta came back.

 

A single mother working a part-time job to support and pay everything, while watching the kid. Tara felt for her, tired nights treating patients to long hours of watching her son.

 

“You don’t have to say yes now, but... we have a babysitter named Neeta, she’s really good with kids..” Blair was listening. “.. If you want, I could talk to her to see if she would be keen to watch your kid?”

 

Blair opened her mouth to politely decline, she didn’t like being pitied. “-I'm okay-” Tara interrupted her before she could finish. “- think about it, if Neeta even says yes, you do a trial to see how well it goes.”

 

Blair leaned back and thought, his new nanny was struggling with him and she really was coming to the end of her rope. Lennox needed to socialize and be able to handle being away from her, she needed him to be looked after so she could support them. 

 

“If it works out, you don’t have to worry about him anymore - even go full-time which you could afford with the bigger salary than part-time work?”

 

It was so goddamn tempting and maybe, just maybe she could catch up on some decent sleep. But, there was another part that bugged her, Tara was married to- “-your thinking about my husband aren’t you?”

 

Blair was taken back by Tara’s statement, her eyes staring down Blair, daring her to even lie to her. “..yeah, how’d you know..?”

 

“It’s something I’m use to, people always second guess things about me because of my husband, like you just did.”

 

Blair felt bad, even after Tara had offered the biggest favor she’d been given and all could she think about was judging her husband. “.. I’m not meaning to be a bitch, it’s just they don’t have the best rep and I’m terrified for his safety.”

 

She’d did some more research after she arrived. Blair felt incredibly stupid about not looking into it more before she left, well that and the fact that her mother always talked to her about her hometown; Charming in such good graces. Everything about the town sounded beautiful and safe. Safe for a child, which was why Blair did minimal research, if her mother found it safe then why question it? Her mother had been a safety freak all her life. 

 

Along with the fact that the real estate agent really screwed her around, only showing the good and pretty side of the town. Not warning her about the goddamn infamous motorcycle club. 

 

So the fear she felt for the Sons of Anarchy in her mind was justified. Once she’d dug a little deeper, she saw how the town had been consumed by the infamous MC club that spread across the nation. The stories she found about them were few, but educational enough to get the point of how dangerous they were. 

 

Maybe it was because the people were too afraid to report their business like a women’s weekly magazine, or they really didn’t want to have their business out in the open or they were really fucking good at what they did so none could really pin anything on them.

 

With few stories to read on, but enough to realize these people weren’t your average boring American MC. Blair thought it was best to avoid any possible contact and stick to places away from the club, only to find that this town was indeed small and Blair had become friends with the wife of the clubs vice president. 

 

Oh the irony 

 

She looked back at Tara and smiled. “Let me think about, I’ll text as soon as I know..”

\- - -

 

It had been two days since Tara made her offer and Blair was at her wits end with Lennox. His third nanny couldn’t handle him and she couldn’t afford to take anymore time off work, having already used majority of the savings to pay for the big move and last few months of bills that her salary couldn’t afford. 

 

Tara was right, without a full-time job she couldn’t continue like this. Financial burden was suddenly starting to kick-in. If Neeta was good with Lennox, she’d be able to go full-time and be able to afford shit, and maybe even workout a babysitting deal with Neeta. 

 

Digging into her purse she pulled out her phone, finger hovering over the name. Tara Knowles. Biting her lip nervously she slowly pushed the name and clicked the phone icon. As she placed it to her ear, her stomach erupted with nervous butterflies, this was her last straw and she couldn’t continue on like this for too long. Lennox needed a stable home and Blair needed a better paying job.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Tara, it’s Blair.”

 

“Oh, hey.”

 

Here goes nothing. “Um, about that offer... would Neeta be okay with watching Lennox?”

 

“Let me just ask her.”

 

Please say yes, Blair silently begged as she waitied. “...She’s okay with it, come by my house before work, I’ll send you my address.”

 

“Thanks so much, Tara.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ve gotta go, see you tomorrow.”

 

“See ya.”


End file.
